


Dangit, Combeferre

by youarekillianmehugh



Series: Marriage and love [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, lauren said "do these" and i was like "alright"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac had the perfect proposal planned...until Combeferre beat him to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangit, Combeferre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corntobewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corntobewild/gifts).



> "i planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing"  
> -for laurennn

Courfeyrac had been planning this proposal for months. He had organized the whole thing. It was going to be a huge flashmob and beautiful visual thing in the library, in which Courfeyrac would present Combeferre with a ring and make a lotr reference sometime.  
But no.  
No, he couldn’t.  
Because his wonderful fucker of a boyfriend decided to propose to him in bed.  
In the most anticlimactic way.  
They were tucking in for the night, Courfeyrac barely tired, buzzing from excitement for the upcoming events. Combeferre turned over and smiled at Courfeyrac, and cupped his cheek with his hand.  
“You’re wonderful, you know that?” he said, letting his thumb smooth over the other man’s lips.  
“You tell me that everyday” Courfeyrac giggled, lightly biting Combeferre’s finger, drawing a surprised noise from the other man.  
Combeferre touched their foreheads together.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too”  
“Then, will you marry me?” Combeferre asked, looking into Courf’s eyes. Courf smiled for a second, and then it dropped.  
“I was supposed to do this!” he whined, effectively ruining the moment. Combeferre’s face dropped a little.  
“What?”  
“OH NONONONO YES I WILL MARRY YOU I LOVE YOU” Courfeyrac stumbled over his words, clutching to his now fiancé and peppering his face with kisses.  
“But I was gonna propose tomorrow, It was gonna be HUGE” Combeferre giggled into his hair.  
“Is that so?”  
“Indeed”  
“Well then I guess I don’t have to put on your ring ye-“  
“I WANNA SEE THE RING” Courfeyrac wrapped his legs around Combeferre.  
“Alright then.”  
“It will be a double-proposal, like Monica and Chandler. Except we’re soooo much cooler than them” Courfeyrac babbled as Combeferre reached under his pillow to pull out a box. He opened it to reveal a simple, silver ring, the perfect size for Courfeyrac.  
Courfeyrac squealed as he saw the ring and kissed Combeferre. He smiled as Combeferre put the ring on, his eyes crinkling. Combeferre laced his fingers with Courfeyrac’s and they fell asleep. Both smiling, and now engaged.  
The next day Courfeyrac did do his huge marriage proposal, and Combeferre was speechless.  
“Maybe I should’ve just waited for you to propose” he chuckled, kissing Courfeyrac’s nose.  
“Nah, yours was perfect” Courfeyrac answered, kissing Combeferre’s hand, now adorned with a golden ring.


End file.
